Zaleen de Tottika
Zaleen de Tottika (pronounced Ze-leen) is a high ranking Zora Diplomat and advisor. Physical Characteristics Zaleen is male Zora, considered handsome for members of his species, with light blue skin, black eyes and a prominent dolphinlike tail where a Hylian would have hair. Personality Zaleen is a cold, calculating, and ruthless agent of the Zora Dominion, serving as the Zora's chief spymaster in addition to his more formal duties as Ambassador and Royal Aide. He is deeply in love with Princess Ruto, but kept from acknowledging his desire for her by his sense of formality and duty as well as her fiery and immature temperament. Despite his misgivings, Zaleen is a capable ambassador who is fully aware of his importance to the Zora Royal family, even if he's too polite to admit it. History First Golden Age Zaleen becomes friends with Princess Ruto while they are still very young and is often caught performing perverted displays with her. Eventually her father King Farkos becomes increasingly disturbed by their relationship and forbids her from interacting with Zaleen. This does not dissuade the two, and they continue to see each other in secret. Around 90 AG Princess Ruto is violently beaten to death by Zaleen's father, who fell into a drunken rage. Zaleen brings Ruto's dead body to Jabun whom he fasts in front of and prays to for nearly a week to bring Ruto back from the dead. Moved by his dedication, Jabun names Princess Ruto the next Sage of Water and she is restored to life with his powers. However, later Zaleen also himself becomes irritated by Ruto's spoiled and haughty behaviour, so he chooses to marry Telara instead of her. Gerudo Wars In 100 AG, when King Farkos is away on Death Mountain during an invasion of the Goron rupee mine Gor Forgaru, Laruto, an ambassador from Lanayru Province, arrives at the Zora Dominion and asks for a trade agreement between the Dominion and Lanayru. Ruto flatly refuses, claiming that it would cause the half-breeds from Lanayru to come taint the purebloods, even though Ruto herself is a half-breed as well, in spite of Zaleen's advice. Zaleen leaves the meeting early, but quickly returns to warn Ruto and Laruto when he sees an army of River Zora and aliens invading the capital. In the caverns underneath the capital, Zaleen helps Laruto and Ruto kill the Twili General Onox. However, when the Zora and the Twili are occupied, the River Zora have planted numerous Sols around the capital, and with Onox dead, they abandon their Twili allies and detonate the Sols, demolishing Domain Prime. The Twili are routed, but the Zora Dominion was no more. Zaleen was heavily involved in the reconstruction of the Zora Dominion in Lanayru Province, and lived in Greshou, the sole surviving vestige of High Zoran culture. The Return of Sulkaris When Sulkaris reemerges in 126 AG, Zaleen aids Rauru and Ruto in finding a way to stop her among the vast collection of knowledge at Greshou. Several weeks later Sulkaris attacks the city, seeking to kill the First Sage of Water Malkorbagia, and Zaleen leads the surviving Zora garrison in a failing defense against the Gohma. As the Oocca arrive to cleanse Sulkaris and her Gohma, he aids in evacuating Hylian and Zora soldiers. Although he is thought to be dead, Zaleen later attends the celebrations in Hyrule Prime, having only lost a leg. Unique Bonuses Unique Abilities Category:Zora Dominion Category:Original Characters Category:Heroes